


Of The Third Degree

by chanyeolk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And angst, M/M, Smut, angsty smut, that's about it, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolk/pseuds/chanyeolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol lets Baekhyun back into his life, if only for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Third Degree

**Author's Note:**

> _"Ember of love still glows and lingers_  
>  Deep at the red heart's smouldering core;  
> With the sudden passionate throb of yore  
> We shook as our eyes and clinging fingers  
> Met once only to meet no more."  
> -Mathilde Blind, _Yea, The Roses Are Still On Fire_

It’s so quiet between them that Chanyeol can hear the slow burn of Baekhyun’s cigarette while the latter sits on the edge of Chanyeol’s bed. The temperature is just a tad bit too cold to be comfortable and Chanyeol wishes he could slide under the covers next to him, but Baekhyun would probably leave if he took even a half-step closer. Baekhyun sighs, flinches when ash lands on his thigh and burns him. Chanyeol yearns to kiss it better, to kiss all of this better, yet he doesn’t move from his spot with his back resting against the far wall of the room. The air is thick and leaves the two with a sinking feeling as though the room is a slowly descending elevator, just barely moving fast enough to mess with their equilibriums. Baekhyun was falling at a slightly faster speed. He was falling right through Chanyeol’s grasp.

“Say something, will you?” Baekhyun snaps. This time he purposefully flicks the ash onto his thigh and gauges Chanyeol’s reaction. He basks in the way that the other squirms, clearly wanting to help him but knowing that he can’t touch him. Touching Baekhyun will hurt more than any burns from ash could.

Chanyeol hesitates. His fingers play with the hem of his sleeves. His hair is tickling his cheeks and he is hyperaware of everything in the room, the rattling of the air conditioner and the buzz of the mini fridge. “I don’t know what you want me to tell you, Baek.”

“Tell me that you’re disappointed in me because I know that you are,” he says quietly, but there’s a hint of a growl behind his words. “Isn’t this the part where you shake me around and demand to know what I’m doing with my life?”

Chanyeol looks at him, takes him all in. The scrapes on his arms and legs and the bruising under his eye. He doesn’t know how they got there, and he’s not sure he ever wants to either. It makes his insides churn with concern and anger. He _does_ want to shake Baekhyun around and demand to know what he’s doing with his life. Baekhyun and he dated for years, and Baekhyun was always the type to stay out of trouble. So he wants to know why he suddenly got a phone call out of nowhere from his ex, asking him to pick him up from someone’s basement over ninety miles away from Baekhyun’s home at three in the morning.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol whispers through a sigh. It’s a pointless question, but no more pointless than anything else he could ask at this point.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, are you feeling okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Are you in danger? I mean that I want to know why _you_ broke up with _me_ , haven’t talked to me in _months,_ and then suddenly call me two weeks right after I move here. I want to know why _you’re_ here too and why you were at that awful place. I want to know that if I let you leave here tonight that I won’t have to worry about you getting hurt. I want to know that you’re not going to end up with more of these scrapes and bruises and burns and… Christ, Baekhyun! What happened to you in these last few months!?” Chanyeol is angry and breathing heavy by the time he runs out of things to say. Baekhyun is unable to look Chanyeol in the eyes, and it might have something to do with the small sniffles that Chanyeol can hear now, mingling with the rattling and buzzing of the hotel room’s appliances. He vaguely hates himself for making Baekhyun cry, but it probably would have happened with or without him yelling.

“Are you going to be okay?” Chanyeol asks after a long time and his slow process of moving to sit beside Baekhyun on the bed. He’s getting dangerously close to a fire.

Baekhyun leans over, rests his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and leaves him tense, stressed, and feeling like all of his cells have been ignited. “Please don’t make me go.”

Chanyeol wants to. He wants answers, but more than anything he wants to be away from Baekhyun. As much as he longs for the boy, he can’t go through the few months before Baekhyun’s disappearance again. “You’re going have to cough up some answers, then,” he bargains, deciding that Baekhyun can stay just this one night.

“I’m okay,” Baekhyun starts off with. “I’m not in danger. It was just a party.”

“Just a party? If it was _just a party_ , you wouldn’t have called me and asked me to come pick you up. Especially not while you’re sober.”

“I didn’t know who else to call, Yeol.”

 Chanyeol feels uneasy by the use of the nickname, especially with the way Baekhyun’s fingers find their way to his thigh, right above his knee. It’s all so foreign. At the same time, though, it’s so familiar that Chanyeol can’t bring himself to push Baekhyun away just yet.  “You can take the bed,” he offers, deciding that he doesn’t need anything else from the other except to be separated from him. “I’ll sleep on the futon.”

Baekhyun grips his knee, though. “Can’t you stay?”

“With you?”

“Please,” Baekhyun practically whimpers.

“We both know that isn’t a good idea.”

Baekhyun wraps a hand around the back of Chanyeol’s neck, pulls him closer for a kiss. It’s one-sided. Chanyeol knows better than to kiss back. “Please, Chanyeol,” he says again, voice breathy against Chanyeol’s cheek.

It’s so hard, too. Chanyeol could easily slip into the kiss and back into Baekhyun. When Baekhyun presses a gentle kiss under his jaw, Chanyeol throws gasoline onto the fire, shifts himself so he can kiss Baekhyun with every ounce of frustration he’s felt towards the other in the last few months. It’s astounding how _right_ it feels to him when it’s anything but that.

Baekhyun pulls him down until they are laying face-to-face sideways on the bed and touches him way too gently for how aggressively Chanyeol is kissing him.

“I missed you,” Baekhyun admits with closed eyes when Chanyeol begins kissing his neck.

Chanyeol growls. “Don’t say that.”

“I missed you so much.”

The taller man nips at Baekhyun’s jaw as a way of telling him that enough is enough, but it only encourages him more. He spills out _I miss you_ and _I love you_ way too many times for someone who broke and then left him. Hands slide under shirts until they are removed completely. Chanyeol wishes there was a way this wouldn’t hurt after, but he already feels the sting. Baekhyun is oblivious to the million thoughts running through Chanyeol’s mind, rolls them over so he can straddle Chanyeol and press his hips down into the latter’s.

Chanyeol didn’t realize he missed the way Baekhyun’s breath hitches when something feels good, or the way his features soften out only to contort into something that looks like anger or intense concentration, but he watches without blinking because he doesn’t want to miss a second. This isn’t something that he’ll ever let happen again. When their pants end up on the floor beside the bed, he vows he’ll even commit that image to memory.

Baekhyun tells Chanyeol to lay on the bed properly and he does, resting his head on the pillows. Baekhyun wastes no time in yanking Chanyeol’s red boxer briefs to his knees, loving the way the color looks against his skin and also the way that Chanyeol’s hand instinctively slides through his hair when he takes Chanyeol into his mouth. He isn’t hard yet, but only because he can’t get himself to stop thinking long enough to just enjoy what is happening. This changes abruptly when Baekhyun gives a particularly hard suck. They lock eyes and the way that Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol as though he’s got him exactly where he wants him and had planned it all from the beginning makes him simultaneously so angry and so turned on that it’s unbearable. He pushes Baekhyun off by his shoulder, “Stop that.”

Baekhyun does stop, sits back and yanks his own underwear off. “Do you still want to do this?”

“I never said I did to begin with.”

“Should we really stop?” Baekhyun asks, moving away from Chanyeol to sit cross-legged and naked beside him. It so characteristically unlike him that Chanyeol is speechless for a moment.

“No,” Chanyeol says. _I don’t want to._

This makes Baekhyun’s face up like he’s genuinely happy, like Chanyeol agreeing to fuck him is the best thing that could happen to him. He immediately crawls back on top of Chanyeol, looks him in the eyes before pressing a finger to Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol knows the drill and opens his mouth so he can suck on Baekhyun’s digit, and the smaller boy watches in reverie. This doesn’t last long, though. Baekhyun slides his finger out and replaces it with his tongue before reaching his hand behind him to finger himself. Both of Chanyeol’s hands end up cupping Baekhyun’s face while he kisses him slow and deep.

He knows when Baekhyun slides another finger in because his jaw goes a bit slack and Chanyeol ends up kissing right above his lips. He moves to kissing his cheeks instead, followed by his nose and jaw and eyelids. “Don’t rush, Baek,” he whispers.

Baekhyun nods with his head falling onto Chanyeol’s shoulder. He lets out a long, low moan when the third finger gets added that has Chanyeol’s irises darkening and nerves tingling. His fingers slide out and Baekhyun sighs somewhat discontentedly, but he licks up his hand once and then grabs for Chanyeol’s cock.

The slide is tough and Baekhyun chuckles though it hurts. “Going in pretty much dry might not have been the best idea.”

Chanyeol laughs deep and loud. “It doesn’t feel too bad to me.”

Baekhyun’s sarcastic smile only lasts a second before it turns into a real one, and Chanyeol’s heart flutters for a moment. Then Baekhyun starts to move, starts to bounce on top of him and Chanyeol’s smile fades. His head lolls to the side, but Baekhyun places a hand on his cheek and tilts it back up. “Look at me, Chanyeol.”

He moves faster, rolls his hips a bit, sends Chanyeol reeling because he hasn’t been able to touch anyone or have anyone touch him for a long time. Not without Baekhyun’s name on the tip of his tongue every time, at least. Now he can chant the boy’s name out like a mantra if he so wishes without feeling entirely guilty. He says it once quietly as a way to test the waters. Baekhyun groans in response and picks up the pace. So he says it again and again until Baekhyun is gripping his shoulders with ghostly knuckles and whimpering.

Chanyeol flips them over in a swift motion and coaxes a gasp out of Baekhyun when he thrusts into him hard. A hand snakes between them and takes a hold of Baekhyun’s member. “ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun whines.

Baekhyun will swear that he gets off easier when riding Chanyeol, but the way he arches his back and comes with Chanyeol fucking into him, flicking his wrist around his cock, and growling things like _tell me how good it feels_ against his ear and neck says otherwise. Chanyeol follows closely behind, pulling out quickly before coming onto Baekhyun’s stomach and down so far as his upper thighs.

He collapses at Baekhyun’s side, long arms sliding around him and pulling him closer. “That’s gross,” he mumbles while watching Baekhyun slide his fingers through the cum around his navel.

“You’re the one who did it,” Baekhyun retorts, but his voice lacks that sassy edge it usually has.

They lay in silence after that, Chanyeol just holding the other one close and not caring much about the mess it will make when he pulls the covers up over them. Baekhyun turns into his chest and inhales him deeply. Chanyeol sings quietly into his hair.

When Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun has fallen asleep, he presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. It should make him feel happy, but really he just feels sad. “You should leave before I wake up,” he whispers, tries not to act surprised when Baekhyun is awake and replies with a barely audible _okay._

Baekhyun is still there when Chanyeol wakes up from dreams about him, though. He just lets it go, kisses Baekhyun over breakfast in the kitchen and decides they can talk about what all of this means later. For now, he just wants to pretend like Baekhyun never broke up with him, never left at all. He can assess the damage from the fire once the adrenaline from making it out alive wears off.


End file.
